My Encounter with a Gundam Pilots
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: A letter of explaination to the people of OZ, from Trieze's little sister. Not that great.


My Encounter with a Gundam Pilot  
By T.K. Sakura  
________________  
  
Disclaimer: (Damned lawyer and baka laws) I don't own Gundam Wing and I borrowed a few characters from Sailor Moon, Digimon, and Tenchi Muyo. You'll know 'em when ya see 'em. This is entirely my muse's (Neko-chan) fault.  
_____________  
  
  
I was running my usual laps at the track with Haruka when she pointed out the three boys in the second or third bleacher. I shrugged; it was no skin off my nose if they wanted to watch a couple girls run the track. I turned to Haruka and told her my oniisan was waiting for us at the soccer field with Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K., Ken, Davis, and Cody. She simply nodded her head and took position and the line of the six lane, putting me in the five lane. \One for our money, two for our pride, three means get ready, four means LET'S RIDE!!!/ When I say 'let's ride', I mean to ride the wind. I won by the way. Three more laps of running and fighting, and I brought us back to the reality that Tai, my oniisan was waiting for us at the field. Walking to the covered bleacher where we had stowed our gear, I could almost feel three sets of eyes boring into me.   
  
I glimpsed up to meet the coldest set of Persian blue eyes I have ever gazed upon, owned by a young Japanese man, followed closely by a set of hard onyx that belonged to a Chinese boy, and lastly a pair that were olive green. But the last seemed oddly vacant. At first glance I thought maybe the boy was blind, but instead his eyes locked onto mine and for a brief second there was life to them. Finally breaking contact, I packed and walked as quickly as I could from the Mugen School Track, with Haruka calling for me to slow down.  
  
I took the long way to the park/soccer field. Haruka was trying to keep a conversation going, but with no help from me. Finally, she made the offhanded comment that she could be talking to a brick wall. Then I said that a brick wall would be better company. Laughs all around and I finally became part of the living, but unfortunately I could still not shake those eyes. I still wonder what has happened to him to make his eyes so... so... I don't know! Desolate, comes to mind. Why is life so hard on some, yet easy on the rest? The question that has plagued me for my life. I am no Relena Dorlian, but I have had it pretty cushy.   
  
Time seemed to stand still as I turned the corner onto the field. There was Tai, and all the others, but low and behold there were those same three boys. And I use the term boys, due to the fact that they could be no older than fifteen. I told Tai and the others I would join the game again the next day, but it was not to be. I walked off the field and could feel them behind me. I shuddered. I walked a little faster in hopes of losing them in the afternoon throng. Then I took a chance, hopping the first bus to Okayama; if Yosho couldn't help me then Tenchi was my last hope. Okayama was an off chance and in truth I knew they were Gundam Pilots because Trieze had sent me a few pictures. I knew there were still two others. One was from L2, his name, Duo Maxwell; the other from L4, Quatre Winner of the Winner Satellite and Mining Company. Both were said to even out their more serious counterparts.   
  
On the bus, we past the Okayama stop, and I knew there were two stops left. The next stop was seven miles from the Okayama stop and the last was twelve, plus the extra time to back trek through the forest. The whole thing seemed to be a huge pain in the ass. Taking my chances, I slipped out to the back to 'grab a smoke'. When I was sure nobody was looking I made my escape, I grabbed hold of the rail and hoisted myself over. I climbed under the bus, tucking my pack between me and the bus; my intuition paid off. Two seconds after I appeared to have jumped the bus, all three called an emergency stop.   
  
Keeping as close as I could to the bus, I cringed as the Chinese boy dropped to his knees to take a look. I have never been as thankful in my life for being the tomboy I am, my black clothes, the evening light, and no ponytail to give me away. I released a breath I did not even realize I was holding as I dropped softly onto the blacktop. I rolled to the edge of the road not rising until the bus was out of sight. Then with all the speed I could muster, I dove headfirst into the forest. I prayed that Kami was with me. He wasn't.  
  
Just after I took off, three figures walked calmly into the woods and split up after a brief conversation. I ran deep into the forest. Time was against me and night was falling fast. The sun disappeared and I was still only half way to the Musaki Shrine, 'Yosho, Tenchi, please be there!' My mind screamed as I ran deeper into the night. I came to the road leading to the house and eventually to the shrine. I decided to keep to the woods and follow a path that only Tenchi and I knew about...or so I thought. It was a quarter of ten, when I finally reached the gates and my apparently ultimate impending capture. I wonder how they knew. I started to jump the fence, but I got caught. Literally, my pants leg got caught on a branch of a sakura tree. I had to laugh at myself after I tried to kick the crap out of my 'attacker'. Ha ha. On the other hand, the damn tree got the better of me, scratched up my one leg rather badly and bruised the other.   
  
Well, as if it couldn't have been worse, life pointed out it could be. I hoisted myself, unceremoniously, up the offending tree when I heard the snap of a twig. /Shimatta./ I called out to the person lurking beneath me, asking that if he were here to kill me, to please do so quickly and to place me somewhere where I will be found soon, and to leave me with some ID, arigato. Through the darkness, I saw the Chinese boy smirk.  
  
I found I was not to be killed as I was being taken down from the sakura tree. I never thought that a Gundam Pilot would so gentle, especially to Trieze's little sister. My feet touched the ground, but I wasn't there long. I felt him pinch my neck and heard him say /I'm sorry/ in Chinese, and then blackness surrounded me.  
  
I woke up to the hum of a Jake Brake and the shifting of gears. My head lolled to one side, and my eyes settled on my (and use the term loosely, like slim shady's pants) captor. But it was dark, so either I had been unconscious a very short time or more than twenty-four hours. I calculated the time it would have taken to get back to the nearest town, and realized I had to have been out for more than a day. I was free of any bonds. If I had chosen, I could have jumped out of the truck. But that would be completely stupid, nai? I slowly sat up and learned I was a hostage, but when he found out I had not seen Trieze in about ten years his face formed a thoughtful frown that seemed as if it had been there more than half his short life. He then asked me how good I am with mobile suits. /Not bad/ was a fair enough answer to keep me alive. And now I sit in this truck heading north, with a barrowed laptop to write you this. Zechs or Lucrezia or whoever sees this message first, tell my brothers and sister I love them...except Trieze. Tell him only that the pilot says, 'The Dragon wants a rematch.'   
  
Sincerely,  
T.K. Sakura  



End file.
